


Sanuffet

by cosmicArtist



Series: Shipping [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Sans has it bad, being cute, but so does muffet, i felt it needs a Sans perspective, oh my gosh the cute, part two to Muffans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist
Summary: The first day he met her she was wearing a red and purple striped blouse with her hair tied in cute little pigtails. She was sitting at a small table that was absolutely covered in muffins and little cakes and danishes. Pastries of every kind. He vaguely recalled this house from when he was younger. There was some burned muffins in the garbage that he was all too happy to take. and share with his brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello ^^  
> I know you all just LOVED Muffans o0o  
> So I wrote a companion one shot for it ;3  
> This one is basically the same as Muffans except from Sans's point of view instead  
> enjoy o0o
> 
> (don't kill me please XP)

The first day he met her she was wearing a red and purple striped blouse with her hair tied in cute little pigtails. She was sitting at a small table that was absolutely covered in muffins and little cakes and danishes. Pastries of every kind. He vaguely recalled this house from when he was younger. There was some burned muffins in the garbage that he was all too happy to take. and share with his brother.

He remembered someone watching his from inside the house though, and decided that he probably shouldn’t go back there incase they called the guard on him. That was before. This is now, and even though her family hadn’t really helped him on purpose he still saw those extra bits of food as a blessing. He didn’t need to look through trash now since he had found a home with Grillby, but maybe he could thank her somehow for that time all those years ago.

So he made some small talk with her and bought a muffin. She gave him an extra muffin that he didn’t pay for. Specifically called it a promotional muffin to drum up business. Whatever that means. As he left he looked back before turning a corner to see her looking off into space with a sad expression. What made her so sad? He felt the need to know, but honestly he didn't even know her. Best to just leave.

The next time he saw her was at her father's funeral. She held the jar full of her father's dust to be sprinkled on his favorite thing. She was standing surrounded by people all giving Muffet their condolences, and saying goodbye to her old man. It was the first time her heard her name, and he couldn’t help but think it was a nice, pretty name. He sometimes felt as if she was looking at him, but there were so many other monsters around that it was hard to tell.

Apparently Grillby knew her father and was a business partner with him for some years before he settled down, got married and had a daughter. He wondered where her mother was before it became painfully clear. On the mantle there was an object covered in monster dust. She was all alone now. It was sad to think about. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have his brother. He wanted to comfort her, but they didn’t even know each other. It would be weird. Damn did he want to comfort her though. It was hard to resist going over there and giving her a hug when she looked like she was about to break in front of him.

After the service ended she locked herself in her family house, and he didn’t see her for weeks. He could only hope she didn’t fall down as he got on with his own life. He wasn’t an adult yet but next week he would be old enough to work for Grillby. Maybe finally pay him back for all the things he did for him and his brother. Grillby never asked for him to pay him back, but he hated being indebted to another person. Since he would never make Papyrus work for something like this it was all he could do.

The week finally arrived. and he was finally a legal adult in the eyes of all the other monsters. He moved out of Grillby’s house into one on the edge of town with his brother. Papyrus was of course ecstatic to have his own room. He was happy for his brother. Unfortunately Grillby wouldn’t accept him for work. Said that he didn’t owe him anything. Taking them in was an act of kindness not something he did for the gain of it. He still pushed to work there, but Grillby was having none of it. He just said that he now had a tab with him, and to pay it back whenever he felt like it. It was a joke with them now.

One day he walked out of his house with his brother and felt eyes on him. He glanced around, but found no one there. It was creepy and make his spine shiver, but he didn’t feel anymore eyes on him for a few weeks so he put it out of his mind.

He decided to visit the spider bake sale to see if Muffet was all right, but it was too busy. He couldn’t even get to the front of the line for a pastry before she closed for the day. At least she hasn’t fallen. This left him with a conundrum though. He was hungry and now the place he was gonna get a bite was closed. That is until he remembered that MTT opened a hotel close by that might sell food.

It was by far the best decision he ever made. The food was moderately good, and the room was nice, but the best thing about this place was that it had a comedy night. You could sign up, and get paid to tell jokes to the people in the crowd. It was like a dream come true! So he went, and he kept on going. Every week for years. You got payed the more you made the audience laugh. So suffice it to say his cut was pretty big compared to the other acts up there.

Imagine his surprise when she was there. She was just sitting waiting in the crowd eating a steak and chuckling half heartedly at the other comedians. He watched her the whole night. Then suddenly it was his turn. He announced himself, and walked onto the stage. Shooting off a joke to get the room in the mood for laughs. All those other guys were terrible. As expected the room burst with laughter, but none was a melodic and beautiful as hers was. At was delicate like glass, and it made his sould flutter in his chest. 

He spend the rest of the night still watching her and trying to make her laugh. This was the most he had tried for anything in a long time, but if it meant he got to hear more of her lovely laughter then it was worth it. After his act ended he went to try and talk to her.only to be blocked off by other monsters congratulating him on a job well done. He saw her look over to him for a few moments before she left.

He had never felt so crushed before. She was just so beautiful, and her laugh was amazing and she was so strong to go through what she did with her parents. She was all alone. Or was she? He had never ever considered that she might be in a relationship before. The thought made him angry and sad and confused. Why was he angry? Why? Of course he knew why but admitting that to himself would likely make him fall down right then and there. He didn’t think he could handle it if he found out she was dating someone or didn’t see him that way. All he needed to do was put it behind him. Yeah….

Then his brother wanted to be part of the royal guard, and that took up all of his time. He couldn’t even go to the comedy club part of the MTT hotel anymore. He and his brother were told the first step to being in the royal was to apply to be a sentry. He found this made more money and quickly set himself and his brother up to work at several different stations. One of them was near this really huge door. It was great for practicing knock knock jokes on.

One day someone replied, and thus a new jokester friend was made. He would go there whenever he was feeling down about anything. Most of the Time it was Muffet. He found he thought about her a lot when he was just sitting around all day waiting for a human to fall. It hurt to think about.

Then the resets started. He couldn’t figure out what was causing them or why they were happening. It was driving him up the cave wall! He could never remember what happened, but he always noticed when one occurred. Hard not to when you experience that kinda intense deja vu. Plus he had the machine to help him. It always kept track of the resets no matter how many times they happened.

One day a human walked out of the Ruins. A human! It was different from the norm and since he couldn’t remember what had happened before it was hard to tell if this human was part of his life before then, but he figured if he couldn’t remember then neither could the kid. He helped them through the underground just like he promised the ole lady. It was quite and interesting experience, but not a bad one. He ended up waiting for them at the hotel. He didn’t feel like seeing Muffet. It would only make his mood worse.

The kid was alright even after he threatened them with their own death. They just kept on going like a champ. They even managed to break the barrier. It was all very confusing on his part. None of them could remember exactly what happened, but that they all woke up in front of the cave entrance where the barrier used to be with the kid layin’ down on the ground out cold. Luckily they woke up shortly thereafter and went to go tell everyone while they all waited. When they got back the group all headed out, and went to explore some. Asgore and Toriel set up a base camp for the now liberated monsters. Even though they didn’t really get along well you could tell they definitely used to be a married couple.

One of the first monsters to come out was Muffet. He saw her standing on the cliff just letting the sun and air wash over her. He was tasked by the others with directing new monsters down to the camp to get settled in. He casually walked over to her and cleared his nonexistent throat. It was slightly satisfying to see her startle and jump. She turned to him and smiles lightly. Her smile, oh stars her smile made his soul do weird flips, and flops. But he couldn’t let her on. It would hurt too much if she knew, and didn’t feel the same.

He told her that he was left here to greet everyone and that the king has a camp set up down the mountain for all the other monsters. She leans to look past him at the camp and nods in understanding. He sees another monster coming out of the mountain, and decides to go and greet them before he starts to blush around her, or otherwise give up how he feels. He is just about to talk to them when he feels a hand on his shoulder, and jolts.

He looks at her and they share a look of shock before she shakes it off, and says that she has something to tell him. “It’s really important. I was wondering if you had time to listen to what I have to say.” she says, her face started to fluster, and he nods at her. He had all the time in the world if it was for her. Honestly he could spend all day looking at her blush and be satisfied. He turned to face her, and She curls four of her arms around her, and scratches at her arms with the other two.

She glances away for a moment to breath in a moment before she turns back and lets out all her word in one quick flurry. “I really really like you Sans! I know you don’t know me, but I have seen you around, and I have never forgotten the first time I saw you, and the first time we met officially, and all the times we have talked. You even came to my father's funeral even though you didn't know him, and most likely came with Grillby. I know I will never be good enough for you since you are just well you, and I’m me. But I had to tell you this. Even if you refuse I promised myself I would tell you how I feel when we got to the surface. So… that’s all.”

What? Wait wait wait. What?!? No wait. This can’t be happening. She. She likes him?? But there's no way she could ever like a nerdy, dopey skeleton like him. Did she have him confused with his brother?? But then why would she be telling this to him. She shuffled awkwardly on her feet and looked off to the side again. He was taking to long to respond. He knew he was, but it was so hard to wrap his head around. Did he take this chance? He knew eventually she would see who he really was and leave. Could he let himself feel that happiness only to know it would be taken away when she was gone?

As she quickly thanked him for his time and vaguely mentions something about needing to leave now he realizes that yes. He could. He knew how much he would regret not taking this chance now even if it ended in heartbreak later. He stopped her leaving with a hand on her arm. He knew he was taking a big risk. He couldn’t help but ask “Do you really meant that?” in a low voice. She only nodded her head at him. Her eyes filled with hope, and he couldn’t stop himself from blushing even if he wanted to.

“Er heheh well that’s about the only confession I have ever received. I’m flattered really. I’ve never had someone interested in me that way before. So now that we have established that I don’t know what I’m doing. Do you want to maybe… ah… go on a date with me sometime?” he asked. She looked so perplexed. Like she couldn’t believe this was happening to her. Like this was her first date. But that couldn’t be right. She was so lovely. Didn’t anyone else see that? Didn’t she see that? He suddenly realised that no she never knew. He remember she had a reputation for being standoffish. It was no wonder she waited till they were free before she told him.

She suddenly turned her face to the side and covered it with her hand. He could see her blush,and her smile even if she was trying to cover it up and it made his soul soar. She turned back to him, only to smile shyly and nod her head. Stars did she look cute when she blushed. Then again she looked cute all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was harder to write than Muffans for various reasons.  
> Reason one is that idk how the fuck the male mind works!  
> Reason two is that I never expected to be writing this,  
> Reason three is Sans is a really complicated character  
> There are a lot of things I didn't put down on this story. Like how he was involved with Gaster, and the exact moment he promised Toriel he would help Frisk. I think it's fine thought since most people have their own head canons. Just apply your own to this story, and it should be ok. ^^;
> 
> On another note I decided to make this a series :D. If you want a ship written then send me a couple, and from who point of view it is, and I'll do my best ^^;


End file.
